fools
by monstertrash
Summary: Kim Namjoon melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka 7 tahun lalu, sedangkan Seokjin mengenalinya meskipun itu sudah berlangsung sangat lama. [Namjin, BL, Slice of life, School-life, AU]
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu berjongkok di sebuah gang kecil, dengan kepala menunduk dan isakan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Dia sedang menangis. Di tengah guyuran hujan salju yang dingin, dia memakai mantel tipis berwarna biru muda, menangis tanpa seorangpun menyadari kehadirannya. Sesekali kepala kecilnya mendongak dan menoleh kesana kemari, seolah berharap seseorang mendatanginya.

Tapi nyatanya tak ada yang melakukan hal itu, orang-orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang melewatinya terlihat sibuk tanpa sama sekali menyadari sosok kecil di gang yang agak gelap itu. Bibir bocah itu mulai memerah, dia merasa benar-benar kedinginan, airmatanya mulai mengering, perutnya lapar dan dia masih tidak mengerti harus pergi kemana.

"Hei,"

Mendadak sebuah suara mengejutkannya, dia mendongak dan mendapati seorang bocah yang posturnya lebih kecil dari dirinya berdiri tepat di depannya, memandang wajahnya dengan ketus. Dia membenarkan letak kacamata, menatap lekat-lekat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Hei, kau menangis?" Tanya bocah itu lagi, kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah anak itu sekarang, ia memiliki potongan rambut super pendek dan mata yang sangat sipit.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Bocah itu bertanya lagi,

Dia terdiam sesaat menimbang apakah harus menjawab pertanyaan orang asing di tengah kota asing? Lagipula sepertinya bocah yang berdiri di depannya terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya. Tapi, dia harus bertanya dimana letak kantor polisi berada, dia ingin menelepon ibunya agar memberitahu paman Hwan Jung jika dirinya tersesat ketika sedang mencari toilet.

"Kau mendengarku?" Bocah di depannya bertanya lagi, melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"A—Aku tersesat," Dia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara meskipun merasa takut.

Bocah itu menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu? Kau tidak berasal dari sini ya?" Tanyanya lagi, berdiri dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin, aku berasal dari Gwacheon. Gyeonggi-do Gwancheon." Jawab Seokjin, bocah itu menatapnya dan Seokjin menyadari mungkin bocah lelaki itu tidak benar-benar tahu dimana letak Gwacheon.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon, kau mau kuantar ke kantor polisi terdekat?"

Seokjin refleks berdiri dan mengangguk dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, "tolong antarkan aku kesana, aku ingin menelepon ibuku!" Seokjin berkata dengan raut wajah hampir menangis.

Namjoon menatapnya sekali lagi, menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Seokjin dan tersenyum dengan lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang tidak beraturan.

"Ayo, aku antar."

Seokjin memberikan tangannya pada bocah bernama Namjoon, dia bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan kecil tersebut. Di tengah kota asing kedua anak itu berjalan saling bergandengan, Seokjin merasakan sesuatu, entah apa, yang pasti dia merasa Namjoon bisa di andalkan meskipun tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil.

Saat itu, Seokjin belum mengetahui apa yang salah dalam dirinya.

Apa yang membuatnya berbeda,

Apa yang membuatnya merasa pertemuan dengan si kecil Namjoon begitu bermakna.


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

 **"** **Roommate"**

 **S** eokjin melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bus yang berhenti di sebuah halte, pemuda itu menenteng sebuah tas tangan besar dan juga sebuah tas punggung yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dia berjalan menatap lurus ke depan, manik berwarna coklatnya menangkap dengan jelas gedung tinggi yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya kencang-kencang.

Setelah berlibur panjang di kampung halaman, dia akhirnya harus kembali ke Seoul menuju ke asrama sekolahnya. Ini tahun kedua Seokjin belajar dan tinggal di asrama Sekolah Menengah Atas khusus pria di Seoul, setelah mendapatkan nilai yang sangat tinggi di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dia mencoba melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul demi mendapatkan ilmu dan fasilitas yang lebih baik.

Bukan hal mudah tentu saja untuk meminta izin kepada kedua orangtua, serta kakek dan neneknya untuk pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal di asrama, karena Seokjin adalah anak bungsu dalam keluarga kehadirannya paling di gemari oleh kakek dan neneknya, keputusan Seokjin tentu mendapatkan pertentangan di keluarga. Ibunya takut Seokjin sakit karena melupakan makan, ibunya tahu betul anak bungsu kesayangannya tersebut paling tidak bisa telat makan apalagi merasa kelaparan.

Beruntung, ayahnya mengizinkan dengan bijaksana dengan syarat nilai Seokjin tidak boleh merosot selama bersekolah di Seoul. Itu juga sesuatu yang tidak bisa Seokjin janjikan, karena dirinya mendaftar ke sekolah elit dan tersohor dengan banyaknya murid berprestasi. Kim Seokjin tidak pernah membantah keinginan orangtuanya, mungkin inilah kali pertama dirinya mengemukakan keinginannya pada mereka maka dari itu ayahnya memberikan dia ultimatum keras mengenai nilai di sekolah. Seokjin berjanji kembali ke kampung halaman jika pada dua semester nilainya mengalami penurunan, namun dengan kerja kerasnya selama satu tahun bersekolah dia masih menduduki ranking teratas.

Selama satu tahun, tidak ada kendala yang menyebabkan dia kesusahan selain fakta bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki teman sekamar di asrama. Itu di karenakan kamar Seokjin adalah satu-satunya kamar di lantai lima yang bersebelahan dengan ruang musik yang tidak memiliki pengedap suara, Lee Jae Hwan pernah menjadi teman sekamarnya selama dua bulan dan kemudian mengajukan pindah ke lantai dua bersama Byun Baekhyun karena pemuda itu merasa terusik tiap kali seseorang berlatih di ruang musik.

Sebenarnya, Seokjin tidak merasa terganggu karena pada dasarnya dia memang suka belajar sambil mendengarkan musik jadi dia cukup menikmati kamarnya yang sekarang seorang diri.

"Jin!" Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi langkah Seokjin, tidak perlu menoleh dia bisa tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan suara berat. Tangan kanan pemuda itu melingkar manis di leher Seokjin, ketika Seokjin menoleh dia bisa mendapati wajah temannya itu tersenyum lebar di sampingnya.

"Kau pulang hari ini?" Tanya Seokjin pada pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi di sebelahnya tersebut, Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Biasanya kau lebih suka kembali ke asrama di hari masuk sekolah," Seokjin berkata lagi, mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan ayah dan ibuku tidak akur. Selama aku liburan mereka terus dan terus saja ribut di depanku, aku malas berlama-lama diam di rumah." Jawab Chanyeol.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk, menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi 'menumpang' di bahunya. Dia mengenal Park Chanyeol, sangat mengenalnya. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Seokjin ketika acara masuk sekolah, pemuda itu juga yang mengajarkan aksen Seoul padanya. Meskipun awal pertemuan mereka tidak sebaik yang di perkirakan, karena Chanyeol menertawakan aksen daerah Seokjin dan itu sempat membuat dia kesal pada Chanyeol untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Chanyeol sering menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri pada Seokjin, bagaimana keluarganya, bagaimana hidupnya dan sebagainya. Awalnya, Seokjin cukup terkejut karena baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang yang terbuka mengenai hal sensitif tersebut padahal mereka belum cukup dekat. Namun, lama kelamaan dia menjadi terbiasa dengan keluhan-keluhan pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan seluruh tugas liburan?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menyelesaikan keluhan mengenai ayah dan ibunya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin melihat tugasku lagi, takkan kuberikan!" Seokjin berkata dengan cukup tegas hingga membuat Chanyeol tertawa,

"Aku tahu aku tahu, anak pintar dan memiliki ranking jauh di atasku pasti tidak akan meminjamkan buku tugasnya,"

Seokjin menghela napas,

"Bukan karena itu, kau bahkan dulu berada di urutan kedua. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini kurasa kau terlalu santai sampai-sampai kini kau menempati peringkat akhir di sekolah. Berhenti memberontak Chanyeol, ini bukan cara yang bagus untuk menarik perhatian orangtuamu,"

Chanyeol terdiam, tak merespon jawaban Seokjin yang sebenarnya sangat mengenai sasaran. Pemuda itu diam-diam menyerah dalam belajar karena orangtuanya, dia merasa tidak di hargai meskipun berusaha keras mendapat ranking teratas. Chanyeol menatap Seokjin dan tertawa lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi pada pemuda di sampingnya, mengacak rambut Seokjin yang cemberut karena dia tidak suka seseorang memperlakukannya demikian.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, Chanyeol sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan Seokjin sibuk dengan tas di tangannya yang semakin lama terasa semakin berat. Entah apa yang ibu dan neneknya masukkan ke dalam. Setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit mereka memasuki gerbang asrama sekolah, Seokjin bisa melihat beberapa wajah baru dan wajah lama yang sangat dia hapal di lapangan sekolah.

Sebagian murid sudah kembali ke asrama.

"Ini waktunya murid baru untuk masuk?" Tanya Seokjin pada Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke Seokjin, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Seokjin.

"Hm, kurasa ya, dua hari lagi 'kan kita mulai ajaran baru."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia berpikir apakah akhirnya dia akan mendapatkan teman sekamar kali ini? Sebenarnya, Seokjin lebih suka sendirian di kamarnya karena dia takut seseorang menyentuh _figurine_ Mario kesukaannya seperti Jae Hwan yang pernah menghilangkan _figurin_ e Mario _limited edition_ yang harganya sangat mahal. Cukup menyebalkan tapi karena pemuda itu mencarikan _figurine_ Mario lain yang jauh lebih mahal, Seokjin bisa memaafkannya. Tapi, terkadang jika dia melihat teman-temannya yang lain mendapatkan teman sekamar Seokjin cukup merasa 'cemburu' karena mereka bisa berbagi ilmu ketika belajar, Seokjin lemah dalam bahasa inggris terutama mengenai percakapan maka dari itu jika saja dia memiliki teman sekamar dia berharap orang itu jauh lebih pintar berbahasa inggris darinya.

"Kurasa tahun ini kau tidak akan sendirian lagi," Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata di belakang Seokjin, seperti seorang cenayang yang tengah membaca pikiran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Seokjin, percakapannya dengan Ketua Kelas mereka Kim Jongdae di _Kakaotalk_ terpampang jelas di depan wajah Seokjin.

 ** _Jongdae :_**

 ** _Seokjin akan mendapatkan teman sekamar, mereka sudah memasang peredam suara di ruang musik. Kau mau pindah?_**

"Kenapa kalian konyol sekali selalu membicarakanku di setiap percakapan, entah di grup entah di _private chat_. Sialan!" Seokjin menggerutu dan Chanyeol tertawa,

"Aku tidak akan mau pindah ke lantai lima meskipun kau memohon padaku!" Ujar Chanyeol, Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Keduanya berpisah di lantai tiga, kamar Chanyeol berada disana pemuda itu sekamar dengan Son Hyun Woo ketua klub Taekwondo sekolah yang bertubuh besar dan berotot. Seokjin sangat tidak menyukai kamar Chanyeol dan juga Hyun Woo, baginya kamar mereka adalah kamar paling jorok yang pernah dia masuki. Baju kotor, selimut kotor dan bantal untuk tidur menjadi satu di bawah lantai, kamar mereka sangat tidak terkendali.

Seokjin mengelap peluhnya, dia baru saja sampai di lantai empat. Dia benar-benar merasa kecapaian karena membawa tas di tangannya yang semakin terasa berat.

"Jin-ah!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya lagi, Seokjin menoleh dan mendapati Lee Jung Hwan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ibumu membawakan _banchan_ lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin? Kau terlihat kelelahan membawa tas di tanganmu." Jung Hwan tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, memperlihatkan gusinya.

"Stop mengejekku dan cepat bantu aku membawa tas ini," Perintah Seokjin, Jung Hwan kembali tertawa dan membantu temannya itu membawa tas.

"Kudengar kau akan mendapatkan teman sekamar tahun ini,"

"Jongdae pasti mengatakannya di grup kelas?" Ujar Seokjin, Jung Hwan tertawa lagi, membenarkan ucapan Seokjin dengan mengangguk, Seokjin rasanya ingin menendang Jongdae sekarang juga.

Jung Hwan menceritakan bagaimana teman-teman yang lain mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamar Jin dan bagaimana frustasinya Jin jika teman sekamarnya menghilangkan _figurine_ kesayangannya seperti yang dilakukan Jae Hwan tahun lalu. Seokjin hanya mendengus kesal mendengarkan cerita Jung Hwan, dia belum memeriksa ponsel semenjak menaiki bus dari rumahnya itu di karenakan tas berat yang sedari tadi merepotkannya.

Jung Hwan mengantarkan Seokjin sampai ke kamar dan membantu pemuda itu membongkar barang bawaannya, dia memisahkan beberapa _banchan_ yang ibu Jin berikan untuknya seperti tahun lalu. Jung Hwan menyukai masakan ibu Jin, dan itu adalah alasan mengapa ia sangat senang jika Jin kembali dari kampung halamannya.

Seokjin membereskan barang-barangnya setelah kepergian Jung Hwan dia memasukkan makanan yang ibunya _packing_ ke dalam kulkas, ibunya benar-benar takut dia kelaparan dan berakhir membawakan banyak sekali makanan pendamping untuknya selama di asrama. Seokjin meregangkan tubuhnya, bahu dan juga kedua tangannya terasa pegal sekali, dia merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan mulai membaca pesan di grup _Kakaotalk_. Si ketua kelas sialan, Kim Jongdae dan juga teman sekelasnya yang lain berbicara mengenai dirinya di grup tersebut, saling tertawa membicarakan betapa buruk nasibnya karena mendapatkan kamar yang paling tidak di inginkan di sekolah.

Seokjin membalas pesan Jongdae dan berjanji akan menendang bokong pemuda itu jika bertemu di perpustakaan malam nanti.

 **Jae Hwan :**

 _Haha, tapi Jin kau memang akan mendapatkan teman sekamar._

 **Sun Woo :**

 _Ya, aku juga mendengarnya dari staff sekolah._

 **Me :**

 _Jangan bercanda, berhenti meledekku!_

 **Jong Dae :**

 _Mereka berkata benar, bodoh_

 **Me :**

 _Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, sial!_

 **Chanyeol :**

 _Dia murid kelas akselerasi, usianya lebih muda dua tahun darimu. Teman sekamarmu anak Amerika,_

 **Baek Hyun :**

 _Bukan anak Amerika bodoh, dia pindahan dari Amerika!_

Seokjin membaca pesan-pesan itu, dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan teman-teman sekelasnya tersebut. Mereka terlalu senang meledek Seokjin yang selama satu tahun tidak memiliki teman sekamar, apa bagusnya teman sekamar jika nantinya akan menyusahkan Seokjin? Dia lebih baik sendirian menjalani hari-harinya di asrama.

Seokjin melemparkan ponselnya, berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang kaku untuk sekali lagi beranjak dari kasur empuk untuk segera mandi. Dia harus kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajarannya dan ke perpustakaan sebelum sekolah di mulai kembali, jadi dengan malas dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Seokjin berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggang, dia memakai kembali kacamatanya yang baru saja di bersihkan karena mengembun, Seokjin berjalan menuju lemari pakaian ketika seseorang dengan kasar menendang pintu kamarnya.

 **BRAK!**

Suaranya kencang itu membuat Seokjin hampir saja terkena serangan jantung, pintu di depannya terbuka lebar, seseorang membawa kardus bertumpuk di kedua tangannya sehingga menutupi wajah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa permisi. Seokjin terdiam di tempat, dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pemuda yang tengah berjalan masuk ke kamarnya tersebut memakai baju berwarna hitam lengan panjang, _Leather Jeans_ hitam ketat, boots hitam dan rambutnya berwarna merah muda!

Si pemuda berambut merah muda itu menurunkan kardus-kardus di tangannya dan berbalik, menatap Seokjin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

" _Hello_ , aku murid baru disini! Salam kenal!" Setelah berkata demikian, pemuda itu mendekat pada Seokjin dan memeluknya.

Butuh waktu yang benar-benar tidak sebentar untuk Seokjin memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, dia mengurutkan kejadian demi kejadian di kepalanya setelah pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya.

1) Dia baru saja selesai mandi, belum memakai baju.

2) Seseorang membuka pintunya, oh, bukan membuka tapi MENENDANG pintunya dengan kencang sampai terbuka.

3) Pemuda berambut berwarna merah muda itu masuk, menurunkan kardus di tangannya dan memeluk Seokjin.

Ada yang terlewat?

"Kau tidak akan memakai bajumu?" Suara berat pemuda itu mengejutkan Seokjin, dia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah tersenyum dan mengacungkan telunjuk padanya.

Seokjin berdehem, menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dengan sedikit canggung dia mengambil baju dan celana di dalam lemari, kembali ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Mengacak rambutnya, Seokjin bersumpah ingin menendang bokong Jongdae sekarang juga. Ucapan si sialan itu ternyata bukan ledekan seperti biasanya, dia memang benar-benar kedapatan teman sekamar tahun ini! Sialan!

Teman sekamarnya, yang rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan kelihatannya sikap pemuda itu sedikit bar-bar karena membuka pintu dengan sebuah tendangan di bandingkan menggunakan tangan. Dan juga sebuah pelukan. Meskipun dia berasal dari Amerika, seharusnya izinkan Seokjin memakai baju terlebih dahulu sebelum memeluk. Rasanya, Seokjin tidak ingin keluar dari kamar mandi karena malu.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dengan handuk di tangan kanan dan mencoba menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengeringkan rambutnya. Pemuda itu tengah menyeret koper menuju kasur di sebelah kasur Seokjin, kasur yang selama setahun tidak pernah di tempati oleh siapapun itu akhirnya terisi oleh seseorang.

"Kau anak baru?" Tanya Seokjin, mencoba mencairkan suasana meskipun kelihatannya yang canggung hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengangguk tanpa menjawab, Seokjin hampir saja mengutuk karena merasa tidak di hargai.

"Namamu?" Seokjin bertanya lagi, duduk di atas kasurnya menatap ke arah pemuda yang memunggunginya.

Beberapa saat hanya keheningan panjang yang Seokjin dapatkan, pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Seokjin sudah siap memberikan ceramah panjang kali lebar kepada pemuda itu mengenai sikap yang baik kepada seorang senior ketika kemudian ia berbalik, melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya dan tersenyum dengan lebar sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Seokjin,

"Namaku, Kim Namjoon. Salam kenal, hyung!"

Seokjin terdiam, dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Matanya,

Senyumnya,

Wajahnya,

Lesung pipinya,

Namanya,

Seokjin masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, dia mengenali pemuda di depannya. Dia sangat mengenalinya meskipun tujuh tahun sudah berlalu.

 ** _Kim Namjoon._**

Seokjin dengan ragu menjabat tangan Namjoon,

"Namaku, Kim Seokjin." Dia berkata dengan pelan menyebutkan namanya di depan pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu," Ucap Namjoon.

Mata Seokjin membulat, apakah Namjoon mengingatnya?

"Kau tahu namaku? Kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Seokjin lagi,

Namjoon mengangguk, "Tentu saja, staff sekolah yang bilang padaku bahwa teman sekamarku adalah murid bernama Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin terdiam, merasa ada yang salah.

"Kau baru pertama kali bertemu denganku?"

Namjoon mengerutkan kedua alisnya, kedua bola mata pemuda itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha keras untuk berpikir, bibirnya masih tersenyum dengan kaku.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke danau di belakang sekolah ketika dengan polos Namjoon bertanya apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kim Namjoon kecil yang dia temui ketika tersesat tidak mengingat sama sekali siapa dirinya, padahal Seokjin sangat mengenali wajah pemuda itu meskipun kini tingginya jauh melebihi Seokjin, namun wajahnya masih tetap sama, bahkan senyumnya masih jelas di ingatan Seokjin.

Tapi, mengapa Namjoon tidak mengenalinya?

Memang tidak ada yang spesial dari pertemuan itu, apa spesialnya dari 'bertemu hyung yang tersesat' dan mengantarkan ke kantor polisi, serta menemaninya sampai si paman tiba, kemudian bersama-sama makan di sebuah restoran dan di antar pulang ke rumah.

Tidak ada yang spesial,

"Hei," Tepukkan kecil di bahu mengejutkan Seokjin, Hyosang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah bangun tidur.

"Kau terlambat." Seokjin berkata, menyerahkan kantong berwarna putih berisi _banchan_ dari ibunya yang di kemas khusus untuk Hyosang. Sahabatnya dan juga tetangganya sejak kecil. Alih-alih mengambil kantong tersebut Hyosang malah menguap dengan lebar, duduk di sebelah Seokjin, dan mengusap wajahnya sesekali.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin di lantai satu.

"Ambilkan aku air minum," Perintah Hyosang, Seokjin menatapnya sebal, melemparkan kantong putih tersebut ke arah Hyosang dan berjalan menuju dispenser di pojok kantin mengambilkan segelas air untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau memotong rambutmu lagi, kalau ada waktu untuk pergi memotong rambut kenapa tidak pulang sehari saja? Orangtuamu selalu bertanya padaku," Keluh Seokjin, menyerahkan gelas plastik itu pada Hyosang dan duduk kembali di sebelahnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, kau tahu kan aku sudah di kontrak perusahaan besar untuk memproduksi sebuah lagu tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bermalas-malasan." Hyosang berkata setelah menyesap habis air di dalam gelas.

Seokjin terdiam, memandang sahabatnya tersebut. Hyosang memang tidak perlu lagi meminta uang kepada orangtuanya karena meskipun masih sekolah, kemampuan bermusiknya di akui sampai-sampai sekolah mengizinkannya untuk tidak mengikuti kelas jika dia sedang bekerja. Hyosang membawa nama baik sekolah dengan bermusik, Seokjin cukup iri karena bagaimanapun dia belajar dan mendapat peringkat terbaik, dia belum tahu ingin menjadi apa.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Seokjin menatap Hyosang setelah sahabatnya itu bertanya.

"Kau sedang menstruasi?"

Seokjin menjitak kepala Hyosang dengan cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Sahabatnya itu berteriak bahwa ia hanya ingin bercanda karena Seokjin kelihatan sedang frustasi.

"Aku mempunyai teman sekamar," Ucap Seokjin kemudian.

"Anak Amerika yang Baekhyun sebutkan di _Kakaotalk_?"

"Kau membacanya? Kupikir kau tidur seharian ini." Seokjin berkata, mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Aku membacanya sekalian menunggumu turun dari lantai lima tadi, ada apa dengan anak Amerika itu?" Hyosang bertanya lagi, bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, sejujurnya dia masih setengah mengantuk.

Seokjin menghela napas,

"Kau ingat Kim Namjoon?"

Dahi Hyosang mengerenyit mendengar nama itu, tentu saja di mengingatnya, karena Kim Namjoonlah sahabatnya tersebut mengakui sebuah rahasia yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati ketika di Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"Dia menjadi teman sekamarmu?"

Seokjin mengangguk wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih frustasi di bandingkan tadi.

"Kau yakin dia orang yang sama? Anak laki-laki yang kau temui saat masih kecil?" Tanya Hyosang, mencoba meyakinkan kalau-kalau Seokjin salah mengenali orang.

"Sangat yakin, aku masih sangat mengenali wajahnya Hyosang-ah. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku!"

"Tidak mengenalimu? Wajar saja sih, apa bagusnya mengingatmu?"

Lagi-lagi jitakan Seokjin mendarat di kepala Hyosang dan jeritan terdengar nyaring dari mulut pemuda berambut cepak itu.

"Aku serius, kupikir dia mengingatku ketika aku menyebutkan namaku dan dia bilang dia tahu namaku. Tapi ternyata, dia tahu namaku dari staff sekolah." Seokjin berbicara dengan cukup cepat dengan wajah di tekuk pada Hyosang.

"Jin, kupikir kau salah orang. Bukankah dia berasal dari Amerika?"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, mengingat-ingat wajah Kim Namjoon kecil yang dia temui tujuh tahun lalu dengan Kim Namjoon besar yang dia temui beberapa menit lalu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang! Aku benar-benar mengingatnya,"

Hyosang menghela napas, menatap Seokjin yang kini sedang cemberut di hadapannya. Ia tahu betul apa yang sedang Seokjin pikirkan dan mungkin tahu apa yang tengah Seokjin rasakan, sahabatnya tersebut pasti sangat kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa pertemuan mereka yang dia anggap istimewa nyatanya tidak seistimewa itu untuk seorang Kim Namjoon untuk di ingat selama tujuh tahun.

Fakta bahwa hanya Seokjinlah satu-satunya yang mengingat siapa yang dia temui tujuh tahun lalu pastinya membuat sahabatnya tersebut sedikit sedih, karena Kim Namjoon adalah orang yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk menentang orangtuanya dan melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul.

"Lalu, kau mau apa jika dia memang benar-benar Kim Namjoon?" Pertanyaan Hyosang mengejutkan Seokjin, pemuda itu terdiam, matanya yang menatap Hyosang perlahan turun ke bawah.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengakui padanya kalau selama tujuh tahun ini kau diam-diam berharap bertemu lagi dengannya 'kan? Terutama, Jin, kau tidak mungkin mengakui terang-terangan pada dia kalau kau menyukainya 'kan?" Hyosang menatap Seokjin, "-kau tidak bisa memberitahu orang lain bahwa pada kenyataannya kau memiliki penyimpangan seksual, kau seorang gay. Kau tahu, negara ini belum terlalu mendukung percintaan sesama jenis."

Seokjin terdiam ketika dengan terang-terangan Hyosang mengungkit kembali mengenai 'masalah' yang pernah dia sampaikan pada sahabatnya itu ketika mereka masih di Sekolah Menengah pertama.

Hyosang adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa Seokjin seorang gay, bahwa pada kenyataanya pemuda itu menyukai sesama jenis. Dulu, ketika Seokjin mengakui hal itu pada Hyosang dia berkata sudah sangat siap jika Hyosang menjauhinya. Tapi, dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hyosang mengenai 'masalah'nya tersebut meskipun harus kehilangan Hyosang sebagai sahabatnya.

Hyosang tentu saja terkejut, selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Seokjin dia melihat sahabatnya tersebut tumbuh seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Namun, kenyataannya Seokjin menyukai seorang anak laki-laki yang dia temui di Seoul dan karena anak laki-laki itu juga Seokjin mengakui 'masalah'nya pada Hyosang, agar Hyosang mau ikut pindah dengannya ke Seoul sehingga keluarganya tidak khawatir berlebihan.

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh hanya karena dia mempunyai nama yang sama dengan anak laki-laki yang kau temui dulu, ataupun kalau benar itu dia, aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya lagi jika ingin mengakui perasaanmu."

Seokjin terdiam, mengangguk dengan pelan di depan Hyosang. Ada rasa khawatir di dalam diri Hyosang melihat Seokjin yang sedih dan frustasi, namun dia harus mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan agar sahabatnya tersebut jauh lebih berhati-hati mengenai rahasianya.

"Sudah, kembali ke kamarmu. Aku harus kembali bekerja, terima kasih untuk bingkisannya aku akan menelepon ibumu." Hyosang berkata, mengelus puncak kepala Seokjin yang masih menunduk.

"Jangan lupa menelepon ibumu,"

"Berisik, aku tahu." Ujar Hyosang, berjalan menjauh dari Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela napas, berjalan menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju lantai lima. Rasanya dia enggan kembali ke kamarnya setelah mendengar ucapan Hyosang, memang benar dia tidak mungkin bisa mengakui terang-terangan mengenai perasaannya kepada Kim Namjoon. Tidak semua orang sama sepertinya, mungkin di Korea hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang menyukai sesama jenis. Hanya saja, Seokjin sudah menunggu selama tujuh tahun untuk kembali bertemu Kim Namjoon.

Dia tentu saja bahagia karena pada akhirnya bisa bertemu orang yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Seokjin menatap pintu kamarnya, ada rasa ragu dalam dirinya untuk masuk ke kamar tersebut. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia bertemu Namjoon? Seokjin menghela napasnya sekali lagi, namun kali ini dengan penuh semangat. Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati kamarnya penuh dengan baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai. Matanya membulat tak percaya, kamarnya yang selama ini rapi dan bersih menjadi amburadul tak karuan, padahal dia hanya meninggalkannya beberapa menit untuk mengobrol dengan Hyosang.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Seokjin, masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Namjoon tengah berada di tumpukkan baju-baju.

"Oh hai hyung, aku sedang melipat baju-bajuku untuk di masukkan ke lemari. Tapi sepertinya banyak sekali dan memakan waktu lama, tidak apa 'kan kamarmu berantakan?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, rasa kaku dan canggungnya mendadak menguap begitu saja melihat kelakuan menyebalkan bocah itu. Dia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan-lahan untuk menetralisir kemarahannya, Seokjin mengambil baju-baju Namjoon yang berserakan dan duduk di lantai.

"Aku akan membantumu, kali ini saja."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan kemudian senyumnya mengembang, "Thank you!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Seokjin menatap senyum itu lagi, senyum yang selama bertahun-tahun terpampang jelas di dalam memorinya. Namun, mengapa kali ini senyum itu membuat darahnya mendidih? Entah dia Namjoon yang sama yang dia temui ketika kecil entah bukan yang pasti Seokjin benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang.

"Hyung, mohon bantuannya selama kita menjadi teman sekamar!"

Seokjin terdiam, tak menjawab.

Ya, dia dan Kim Namjoon kini menjadi teman sekamar. Itu berarti mereka akan selalu bersama setiap harinya di kurangi waktu ketika sekolah karena Namjoon berada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya. Setiap hari, dengan kelakuan Namjoon yang sepertinya sangat bar-bar itu, mendadak Seokjin merasa bulu romanya berdiri.

Semoga,

Semoga saja, dia berharap pemuda di hadapannya sekarang bukan Namjoon yang dia temui dulu. Dia tidak ingin memori cinta pertamanya rusak hanya karena sikap pemuda itu.


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Sucks"

 **H** ari-hari tenang milik Seokjin terampas begitu saja semenjak kedatangan seorang teman sekamar yang ributnya bukan kepalang, Kim Namjoon. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu sudah tinggal di kamar Seokjin selama dua minggu penuh, dan selama itu juga hidup Seokjin menjadi tidak tenang. Pertama-tama, Namjoon senang mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang luar biasa memekakan telinga dan lagu-lagu yang di putar pemuda itu sama sekali tidak Seokjin mengerti.

 _"Ini hip hop, kau tidak tahu hip hop?"_ Jawab Namjoon ketika Seokjin bertanya musik apa yang tengah pemuda itu dengarkan, masa bodoh itu hip hop atau apapun yang Seokjin dengar hanyalah orang-orang yang mengomel dengan cepat menggunakan bahasa inggris di setiap lagu.

Kedua, pemuda itu benar-benar jorok. Kamar mereka jadi serupa dengan kamar Chanyeol dan Hyun Woo di lantai tiga yang penuh baju kotor –entah bersih– di lantai. Seokjin benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali kembali ke kamarnya setelah pelajaran berakhir, karena Namjoon berada di kelas Akselerasi pemuda itu akan kembali dua jam setelah bel pulang sekolah dan Seokjin berakhir membereskan kamarnya sendirian.

Ketiga, Namjoon selalu saja memanggil-manggil namanya ketika istirahat tiba. Bagaikan seorang anak kecil memanggil ibunya, pemuda itu yang kelasnya ternyata berada tepat di sebelah Seokjin selalu dan selalu saja memanggil Seokjin dengan melambaikan tangannya dari luar jendela kelas.

 _"Seokjin-hyung! Seokjin-hyung! Kau membawa sumpit? Bisakah aku meminjamnya?"_

 _"Seokjin-hyung! Seokjin-hyung! Kau membawa botol minum? Aku malas ke kantin, bisa aku minta? Aku haus sekali."_

 _"Seokjin-hyung!"_

 _"Seokjin-hyung!"_

Seokjin seperti sedang mengasuh seorang adik di sekolah.

Keempat, Namjoon mendengkur dengan sangat kencang ketika tidur. Setiap malam, Seokjin kesulitan memejamkan matanya lebih cepat karena _'earthquake'_ yang terdengar sangat mengganggu, dan jika giliran Seokjin yang mendengkur dalam tidurnya Namjoon akan melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajah hingga membuatnya terbangun meskipun di tengah malam.

"Apa kau yakin dia cinta pertamamu? Orang yang membuat kau membongkar rahasiamu padaku?" Tanya Hyosang pada Seokjin yang baru saja kembali dari depan kelas, memberikan Namjoon sapu tangannya karena anak itu menumpahkan sup ke seragam dan berteriak-teriak meminjam sapu tangan dari luar jendela kelas.

"Diam kau," Seokjin menarik kursinya dan duduk di depan Hyosang.

Seokjin menghela napasnya, menatap Namjoon yang sedang membersihkan kemejanya. Memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya, Seokjin masih menatap bocah berambut merah muda itu yang kini sudah tertawa dengan geli bersama teman-temannya.

"Anak itu selalu saja menempel padamu, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Seokjin melirik Hyosang dengan tatapan marah, Hyosang mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mundur ke belakang, " _Wow, calm down dude_ , aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

Seokjin juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, baru saja dua minggu bersama-sama tapi Namjoon terus saja menempel padanya. Apa karena di hari pertama pemuda itu datang Seokjin membantunya membereskan baju? Atau karena Seokjin membantunya belajar bahasa Korea?

Namjoon sama sekali tidak merasa canggung pada Seokjin, padahal faktanya mereka tidak seumuran dan posisi Seokjin adalah Sunbae bocah berisik itu. Setiap kali percakapan antara dia dan Namjoon terjalin, semuanya kelihatan natural seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

"Atau karena aku terlalu lembek padanya?" Seokjin bertanya, menatap Hyosang di depannya.

"Kau tidak memarahinya? Dia membuat kamarmu yang super rapi itu berantakan 'kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Hyosang menatap sahabatnya tersebut dan berpikir mungkin Seokjin melakukan hal itu karena benar-benar merasa Namjoon adalah cinta pertamanya tujuh tahun lalu. Hyosang sendiri belum tahu apakah Namjoon yang di temui Seokjin dulu dengan Namjoon yang menjadi teman sekamarnya adalah orang yang sama.

Hyosang berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengelus puncak kepala Seokjin yang sedang mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Seokjin,

"Toilet," Hyosang menjawab berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya tersebut. Dia berjalan melewati kelas Namjoon, melirik, dia tidak mendapati si pemuda berambut merah muda di manapun. Melangkah masuk menuju toilet Hyosang bisa melihat sesosok manusia berambut merah muda keluar dari salah satu bilik.

"Selamat siang, sunbae." Namjoon berkata dan membungkuk dengan sopan sebelum pergi menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Kau tahu caranya sopan santun," Hyosang berkata, berdiri di samping Namjoon yang menatapnya dari kaca.

"Tentu saja, bukankah jika bertemu senior aku harus membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam?"

Hyosang mengangguk-angguk, "Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Seokjin-hyung, teman sekamarku –ah, maksudku sunbae yang menjadi teman sekamarku."

Hyosang menatap Namjoon, anak itu tidak begitu buruk pikirnya. Dia bisa menyerap dengan baik apa yang Seokjin ajarkan dan bisa bergaul dengan cepat bersama teman-temannya di kelas meskipun setahu Hyosang anak itu baru saja dua bulan berada di Korea.

"Kau lahir di Amerika?"

Namjoon sedang mengeringkan tangannya ketika pertanyaan itu mampir di telinganya, dia berpikir mengapa Sunbaenya tersebut bertanya mengenai hal itu. Jadi, dia menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala berharap Sunbae aneh yang tengah menginterogasinya bisa membiarkan dia pergi. Namjoon dengar pem _bully_ an di Korea sangatlah menyeramkan, dia curiga Sunbae itu ingin mem _bully_ nya.

"Jadi, kau tidak tinggal di Amerika sejak kecil?" Hyosang bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku pergi ke Amerika ketika usiaku sebelas tahun karena ayah harus bekerja disana. Aku lahir dan di besarkan di Seoul." Namjoon menjawab, menampilkan senyum canggungnya dan berusaha terlihat ramah di depan Sunbaenya tersebut.

Hyosang terdiam sesaat, kemudian tanpa berkata apapun masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet meninggalkan Namjoon yang terbengong-bengong. Kini, Hyosang tahu kemungkinan Kim Namjoon kecil yang di sukai sahabatnya dengan Kim Namjoon besar yang baru saja mengobrol dengannya adalah orang yang sama mendekati angka 90%.

Tapi, mengapa dia tidak mengingat Seokjin?

"Mungkin karena Seokjin membosankan," Hyosang berkata kemudian terkekeh sendirian di dalam bilik tersebut.

Seokjin menatap kamarnya yang luar biasa berantakan, lagi-lagi Namjoon meninggalkan kamar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Di bandingkan kelas Akselerasi, kelas Seokjin memang masuk lebih pagi maka dari itu Namjoon selalu yang paling akhir pergi meninggalkan kamar. Tangan Seokjin mulai mengambil satu persatu baju di lantai, memasukannya ke dalam keranjang cucian milik Namjoon, dia kemudian membereskan kasur pemuda itu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa sereal. Mungkin Namjoon sarapan dengan terburu-buru di dalam kamar.

Seokjin menghela napas, duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

Apakah dia benar-benar mengira Namjoon adalah orang yang sama dengan tujuh tahun lalu? Seokjin selalu mengamati Namjoon selama dua minggu terakhir, dia yakin betul mereka adalah orang yang sama namun entah kenapa Namjoon sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Mereka menghabiskan dua jam di kantor polisi bersama-sama menunggu paman Seokjin datang menjemput, kemudian mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran dan makan bersama, kemudian paman Seokjin mengantarkan Namjoon pulang dan menjelaskan pada orangtua anak itu jika Namjoon membantu keponakannya yang tersesat.

Total waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama di hari itu adalah lima jam penuh, hingga Seokjin bisa mengingat dengan jelas setiap lekuk wajah dan gerakan Namjoon kecil. Wajah anak itu tak pernah hilang di dalam ingatan Seokjin, dia menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Namjoon adalah perasaan suka ketika di Sekolah Menengah Pertama seorang gadis di kelasnya menyatakan cinta.

Yang Seokjin ingat adalah dia bertanya pada gadis itu,

 _"Apa yang kau rasakan sampai kau yakin, kau menyukaiku?"_

Gadis itu terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis mengingat momen-momen pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Seokjin. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa tak sedikitpun hari-harinya berlalu tanpa mengingat Seokjin di benaknya, dan hatinya berdetak sangat cepat ketika ia dan Seokjin berinteraksi meskipun hal itu sangatlah sepele. Saat itulah, Seokjin menyadari kenapa dia tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah Namjoon di memorinya, mengapa baginya pertemuan dengan Namjoon sangatlah spesial.

Dia menyukai Kim Namjoon pada pandangan pertama.

Seokjin menghela napas sekali lagi, entah mengapa dia merasa kelelahan. Semakin di pikir, semakin menyesakkan. Dia tidak peduli lagi apakah itu Kim Namjoon apa bukan, dia hanya ingin memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum pergi ke perpustakaan pukul enam sore nanti. Jadi, dia melepas kacamatanya dan menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja belajar. Beberapa saat kemudian, hening mendominasi kamarnya.

Rasanya sangat nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin memicingkan matanya ketika paparan sinar lampu tepat mengenai penglihatannya yang secara perlahan terbuka lebar, dia menguap dan menggeliat, menatap lama ke arah lampu dia baru tersadar dan bangun dari tidurnya. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah tertidur di kasur miliknya dengan selimut lengkap menutupi tubuhnya, seingatnya dia tidur di meja belajar beberapa saat lalu.

Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri Seokjin tidak melihat Namjoon dimanapun,

Apakah dia tidur sambil berjalan?

Seokjin menatap jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di atas meja belajarnya, masih pukul 5.30 dia masih memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum makan malam dan pergi ke perpustakaan jadi dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya. Kemudian, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Seokjin membuka mata dan menoleh ke asal suara ketika sosok Namjoon dengan rambut basah berwarna blonde keluar mata keduanya bertemu.

"Oh, hyung! Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Namjoon santai sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dia duduk di atas kasurnya dan memakai baju. Seokjin masih mengamatinya, harum sabun milik Namjoon meruak masuk ke hidungnya, wanginya lembut dan juga menenangkan.

Ini kali pertama Seokjin melihat Namjoon selesai mandi karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah bertemu di jam-jam seperti ini. Biasanya Seokjin pergi ke perpustakaan sebelum Namjoon kembali dari kelas dan dia kembali setelah Namjoon tertidur atau sebaliknya.

Seokjin menghindari berduaan dengan Namjoon.

"Hyung? Tidak ke perpustakaan? Baekhyun-sunbae tadi mampir kemari dan berkata dia akan menunggumu di kantin jam 6." Namjoon berkata lagi, menatap Seokjin yang masih mematung.

"A-ah, aku tahu, aku akan segera bersiap-siap," Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk-angguk dan berjalan menuju kaca di depan lemari pakaiannya, pemuda itu kemudian menggerutu karena warna rambutnya kembali seperti semula. Blonde.

"Kenapa kau mewarnainya menjadi merah muda?" Seokjin bertanya, lagi-lagi berusaha mencairkan suasana yang dia anggap kaku. Dia turun dari kasur dan mulai melipat selimutnya, merapikan kasurnya sendiri.

"Bukankah aku terlihat tampan memakai warna merah muda untuk rambutku? Lagipula di sekolah ini tidak ada peraturan mengenai hal itu." Ujar Namjoon sambil menampilkan senyuman khasnya pada Seokjin yang kini wajahnya bak kepiting rebus karena malu, jadi dia pura-pura tidak menggubris ucapan Namjoon dan berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Namjoon menatap punggung Seokjin, kemudian bersiap pergi menuju perpustakaan, hari ini tugasnya terlalu banyak untuk di kerjakan secara malas-malasan.

Seokjin bertemu dengan Baekhyun di kantin pukul enam lebih lima belas menit dan teman sekelasnya tersebut sudah sangat menggerutu, mereka makan bersama dengan Sun Woo dan juga Jongdae membicarakan tugas kelompok dari guru siang tadi. Mereka harus membuat presentasi untuk pertemuan berikutnya, Sun Woo mulai membagi tugas untuk di kerjakan.

Seokjin mengunyah makanannya dengan malas, hari ini selera makannya menurun drastis karena tugas sekolah yang menanti untuk di kerjakan menyita sebagian isi otaknya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin dia bisa melihat sebagian teman-teman seangkatannya membicarakan hal yang sama selagi makan malam, tugas sekolah. Sebagian siswa berfokus pada buku di bandingkan makanan mereka, beberapa lainnya sibuk membicarakan pertandingan sepak bola, dan yang lainnya sibuk mengobrol sambil terus mengunyah makanan mereka.

Menjadi seorang murid teladan bukanlah hal yang mudah, dia harus mempertahankan prestasinya dengan belajar terus menerus karena bagaimanapun dia tidak terlahir sebagai seorang jenius. Tapi terkadang dia juga ingin melepaskan label 'Murid Teladan' agar bisa menikmati sedikit waktu bersama teman-temannya.

Pandangan Seokjin berhenti tepat ketika si rambut blonde yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dan duduk di pojok kantin menatapnya lekat-lekat, mata keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Seokjin mengalihkan maniknya ke arah lain. Hatinya berdegup sangat kencang,

 _Apakah Namjoon sedang menatapnya?_

Dia terdiam sesaat, menelan ludahnya kemudian diam-diam mengintip di balik poni untuk melihat apakah pemuda itu benar-benar menatapnya atau hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menemukan Namjoon dimanapun. Apakah itu hanya ilusinya saja? Dia berani bersumpah matanya dan Namjoon saling bertemu sesaat tadi. Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya, tak ada Namjoon dimanapun.

"Jin, kau mendengarkan?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan Seokjin, dia menatap Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Sun Woo bergantian kemudian menampilkan senyum kaku sebelum jitakan Baekhyun melayang ke puncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun menyudahi diskusi bersama kelompoknya pukul sepuluh malam, setelah banyak perdebatan yang mereka layangkan untuk membuat sebuah presentasi menarik akhirnya setengah tugas tersebut selesai meskipun besok mereka harus kembali bertemu di perpustakaan setelah makan malam untuk mencari bahan-bahan pengisi presentasi.

Seokjin baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hyosang yang tengah berjalan dengan agak tergesa, pemuda itu mengenakan hoodie hitam kemudian berlalu menuju belakang asrama. Seokjin tahu benar apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan jika pergi ke tempat seperti itu, jadi dia mengikutinya diam-diam dari belakang sampai Hyosang berhenti dan duduk di sebuah _bench_ yang terletak dekat pagar.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk berhenti merokok," Seokjin berkata dengan lantang di belakang Hyosang dan pemuda itu terlihat terkejut mendengar suaranya. Hyosang mengumpat di depan wajah Seokjin yang cemberut dan duduk di sampingnya, pemuda itu melirik ke arah tangan Seokjin, empat buah buku tebal masih di genggamnya.

"Anak rajin, kau pasti menghabiskan waktumu lagi di perpustakan." Ledek Hyosang.

Seokjin mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak menggubris ledekan sahabatnya tersebut. Membuang pandangannya ke arah langit yang hitam pekat, Seokjin melepaskan kacamata agar membuat rileks matanya untuk sesaat. Hyosang menyesap dalam-dalam rokoknya, membuang asapnya lewat hidung dan memainkan batang rokok di jari jemarinya.

"Kau masih ingin bertahan disini?" Suara Hyosang memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau pikir ayahku akan benar-benar memintaku kembali jika tahun ini aku tidak bisa mmepertahankan prestasiku?" Seokjin balik bertanya pada Hyosang yang masih asik menghisap filter rokoknya.

"Kurasa tidak, paman Kim hanya menggertakmu. Lagipula, kau sudah berada di tahun kedua rasanya mustahil memindahkanmu kembali ke kampung halaman."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau sudah merasa muak karena setiap hari berkutat dengan pelajaran?" Tanya Hyosang lagi,

Seokjin tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat buku-buku tebalnya ke depan wajah Hyosang dan sahabatnya itu terkekeh geli.

"Aku ingin memiliki sebuah tujuan," Seokjin berkata, menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit yang kini terlihat jauh lebih terang karena cahaya bulan.

"Kau iri padaku?"

Seokjin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hyosang, tapi dia memang mengakuinya. Dia iri pada Hyosang yang memiliki hobi, sahabatnya tersebut sangat menyukai musik serta mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk musik dan bagi Seokjin sahabatnya tersebut sangat bertalenta karena itulah dia bisa di kontrak oleh sebuah perusahaan besar untuk menggarap lagu meskipun bukanlah lagu utama tapi beberapa lagu ciptaan Hyosang sudah pernah masuk dalam _Track List_ sebuah album artis ternama.

Jadi, ya, dia iri pada Hyosang.

"Kau juga bisa menekuni hobimu kalau benar-benar berminat, sayangnya hobimu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan buku-buku tebal itu." Hyosang menunjuk buku-buku di tangan Seokjin dengan ujung dagunya dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Memangnya apa hobiku?"

"Memasak,"

Seokjin memukul bahu Hyosang dengan buku tebal tersebut dan tertawa dengan lebar.

"Aku memasak karena ibu memintaku membantunya, bodoh!"

"Tapi masakanmu enak, sungguh!" Ujar Hyosang dan Seokjin kembali tertawa sambil memukul bahu pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti akan menemukan tujuanmu, Jin-ah. Mungkin tidak sekarang, kau masih punya satu tahun lagi untuk berpikir." Hyosang berkata lagi sambil menatap Seokjin yang juga menatapnya, pemuda itu mematikan rokoknya yang sudah hampir mencapai filter dan mengajak Seokjin kembali ke asrama sebelum salah satu penjaga menangkapnya merokok di lingkungan asrama sekolah.

Seokjin berpisah dengan Hyosang di lantai satu, dia menapaki tangga satu persatu dengan malas. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke kamarnya, kejadian di kantin tadi masih mengganggu pikirannya, dia masih belum yakin apakah Namjoon benar-benar berada disana dan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat ataukah itu semua hanya perasaannya saja.

Dia terus menaiki tangga dengan pikiran yang tengah melayang dari satu persoalan ke persoalan lainnya secara acak, sampai kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar. Seokjin terdiam sebentar, melirik ke arah jam di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dia menduga-duga mungkin Namjoon sudah tertidur pulas. Dia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu namun tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam, apakah pintu kamarnya kedap suara atau suara dengkuran Namjoon tidak sekencang perkiraannya?

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Namjoon yang tepat berada di belakangnya mengejutkan Seokjin, jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak karena pertanyaan Namjoon. Dia memegang dadanya dan menoleh dengan mata terbuka lebar serta mulut yang menganga menatap Namjoon, pemuda di depannya itu menatap dengan bingung, dahinya berkerut.

"K-kau mengejutkanku," Ucap Seokjin terbata.

Namjoon berjongkok dan refleks memegang lengan Seokjin yang kini sudah terduduk di depan pintu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Namjoon, Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk singkat sebelum mencoba kembali berdiri. Namjoon membantunya.

"K-kukira kau sudah tertidur,"

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar dan membantu Seokjin masuk ke kamar, kedua kaki pemuda itu masih lemas karena terkejut.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang komputer, ada yang harus kukerjakan disana. Lalu, apa yang hyung lakukan di depan kamar?" Tanya Namjoon lagi, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan meletakan laptop serta buku-bukunya.

"Aku-itu, kupikir kau sudah tertidur dan aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, "Tapi hyung tidak perlu seterkejut itu, aku bukan hantu. Lagipula, sejak di lantai dua aku sudah ada di belakangmu hyung!"

Seokjin menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Namjoon.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, jadi tidak menyadari kau berada di belakangku." Ucapnya,

Namjoon duduk di atas kasur dan menatap Seokjin yang sedang berdiri di sebrang kasur miliknya sendiri. Pemuda blonde itu duduk dengan punggung menekuk, kepalanya mulai mengangguk-angguk dan jari-jarinya sibuk bermain dengan jari jemari lain, kemudian dia berkata pada Seokjin,

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir hyung, kau harus rileks untuk mendinginkan otakmu. Aku melihatmu di kantin dan kau selalu kehilangan konsentrasi padahal hal-hal lain yang jauh menarik di sekitarmu, kurasa itu karena kau mulai bosan dengan obrolan yang sama setiap harinya. Jadi, hal-hal kecil dan terkesan sepele jauh lebih menarik. Menurut pendapatku, murid teladan juga boleh sekali-kali beristirahat."

Seokjin menatap kedua mata Namjoon yang kini menyipit karena tersenyum, lesung pipi pemuda itu kembali mengingatkannya pada hari bersalju tujuh tahun lalu. Dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, Kim Namjoon kecil menggenggam tangannya dan dengan nada berani berkata bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di kantor polisi sampai seseorang menjemputnya.

Perasaan hangat itu menjalar sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu, Namjoon bisa dengan mudah membuatnya nyaman meskipun mereka baru saling mengenal satu sama lain dan kini pemuda itu melakukannya lagi, mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin dia dengar selama ini.

Seokjin terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian tanpa sadar menampilkan senyumnya di depan Namjoon.

"Kau benar, aku butuh waktu istirahat cukup panjang sebelum mencapai batas limitku."

Namjoon mengangguk dan kembali menampilkan senyumnya. "Kau mau bermain game denganku? Aku membawa play station," Ujar Namjoon, menunjuk sebuah box di bawah meja belajarnya.

Seokjin melirik jam, sudah pukul setengah satu dia pasti akan terlambat besok pagi jika tidak tidur segera. Tapi, tawaran Namjoon terdengar jauh lebih menarik setelah seharian penuh ini dia terus di jejali rumus fisika dan matematika di kelas belum lagi tugas sejarah yang di bahas penuh oleh Baekhyun sehabis makan malam tadi.

Jadi, Seokjin mengangguk dan Namjoon mengeluarkan Play Stationnya dari dalam box memasangkan kabel-kabelnya ke TV yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur Seokjin. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dan mulai bermain, permainan sepak bola yang bahkan tidak Seokjin kuasai.

Tapi, bermain bersama Namjoon jauh lebih menyenangkan. Duduk bersama dengan Namjoon dan sesekali melirik ke arah wajahnya jauh lebih membuat Seokjin nyaman, diam-diam dia tersenyum kecil jika Namjoon melewatkan kesempatan untuk memasukan bola ke gawang. Ini hari pertama mereka bersama, duduk berdua dan berbicara satu sama lain. Hari ini, tak ada Namjoon menyebalkan, hari ini satu bebannya terasa terangkat karena ucapan menenangkan dari Namjoon.

"Namjoon,"

"Ya, hyung?"

Seokjin terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Namjoon masih sibuk dengan pertandingan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Seokjin, Namjoon menengok ke arahnya dan menatapnya cukup lama.

"Apakah karena aku terlalu santai di depanmu, hyung?"

Seokjin terkekeh, "Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Namjoon kini terdiam, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dia sedang berpikir dan Seokjin kembali tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Mungkin kita pernah bertemu, di hari bersalju."

Senyuman Seokjin menghilang seketika, matanya menatap Namjoon yang masih fokus dengan permainan sepak bola di depannya. Jantung Seokjin berdegup dengan cepat, apakah pemuda itu akhirnya mengingatnya? Apakah Kim Namjoon kecil dan Kim Namjoon ini adalah orang yang sama?

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seokjin,

"Terdengar seperti sebuah film kan?"

"Eh?"

"Bertemu di hari bersalju, seperti sebuah film musim dingin." Namjoon berkata dan menampilkan senyumnya.

Otak Seokjin mencerna ucapan Namjoon, kemudian dia menghela napas, berdiri dan menjitak dengan sangat keras puncak kepala Namjoon. Pemuda blonde itu berteriak kesakitan dan meraung di tempatnya, Seokjin naik ke kasurnya, melepaskan kacamata dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut sedangkan Namjoon masih meraung di bawah bertanya apa yang salah dengan ucapannya.

Kim Namjoon yang ini memang menyebalkan, mengapa tadi dia sempat berpikir Namjoon tidak menyebalkan hanya karena kata-katanya? Dia terlalu terbuai dengan senyum dan lesung pipi pemuda itu.

"Sial," Umpat Seokjin.

 **Continued..**

* * *

 _ **Notes.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia mereview Fanficku J semoga suka dengan ceritanya ya, untuk awal-awal aku kayanya cuma bisa bikin 9-10 page di setiap chapter tapi aku janji lama kelamaan pasti lebih dari itu dan jauh lebih panjang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak dan selamat membaca!**_


End file.
